


Djinn

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts Cass after he wakes up from a Djinn attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn

"Cass! Hey, bud, you all right?" The first thing Castiel saw when he opened his eyes was Dean. He looked around for a second before realizing he was on a bed. Dean was sitting on the bed next to him, leaning over. He was sweaty and hyperventilating.

"Dean!" Cass cried, shooting up. He grabbed him in a tight hug. Holding him as close as he possibly could. Hesitating for a moment Dean returned his embrace. Cass buried his head into Dean's neck. "Dean, I was so scared." Cass cried into his neck. His voice was breaking and Dean could feel the warm salt tears against his skin.

"I know, Cass. I know." Dean said. Rubbing his back gently. Castiel had never been held this way before. It was so comforting to have Dean wrapped around him protectively. Being an angel, Cass had never gotten to be a child, or gotten warm embraces that he could melt into and feel small in.

"I was so weak. I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Dean pulled back, lifting his head from his shoulder and cupping his face so he could look into his eyes. "Cass. Don't you ever say that, you hear me? Don't even think it! It wasn't real! None of it was real!" 

"It felt so real. I failed you, Dean! I....I watched you die. In my arms. There was nothing I could do." He buried his head in Dean's chest. Dean whispered gently. "Listen to me, Cass. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm not dead." Cass shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't- you didn't see. The Djinn, he-he was in my head. I couldn't control myself. He...he made me kill you, Dean." 

"I looked into your eyes, Dean. They were so full of fear. Then they just... went glassy and you went limp and I knew you were dead. And I held your body. You were so heavy. There was blood. All over and I- I... Dean." His sentence was interupted by the closing of his throat. "Shhh...." Dean said softly. He rubbed Cass's back in slow gentle circles.

After a few minutes the crying stopped and Cass pulled away, rubbing his eyes. "Tell ya what, buddy. Why don't you help me kick a Djinn's ass?" Cass smiled and nodded. The Djinn was about to learn the lesson of a lifetime; never fuck with the Winchesters. Or the people they love.


End file.
